It Only Took 5 Years
by Aria-Miyazakii
Summary: After two years of trying to get Harry to cave Draco took things into his own hands. Will his favourite predator finally give in and give him what he wants? Warnings: Rated M for a Reason, OOC, Drarry, MPreg One-Shot


**Hey Guys,**

 **This is just a drabble I thought of, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Sadly that honour is still J.K. Rowling's.**

 **RATE M don't like don't read. Mpreg is a thing in this.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **It Only Took 5 Years.**

The air was heavy with the smell of alcohol and sweat. Bodies in tight clothing, or no clothing ground together. He lived for this, men and women alike were dancing with him. His pale skin gleaming in the lights of the club. His tight jeans making it easy for everyone to see his firm, wiry body. His blonde hair was loose and messy. He was moving around with the music and his and other's hands kept running through his hair.

He was not stupid, he knew his half naked, sweat covered form was about to find itself in a spot of trouble. He just caught a glimpse of his favourite predator, Harry Potter. He kept grinding on the girl that was currently in front of him until he felt familiar hand grasp his hips and pull him back. Draco fell into the hard body behind him. Fuck Harry was fit. Draco pressed back into the taller man's crotch. Harry's arms snaked around him and dry lips pressed into the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Bass boomed through the space and no one paid any attention to the two men pressed tightly together on the dance floor. Draco's pale chest was gleaming with sweat and his dusty pink nipples stood out prominently from the slight, muscles chest. The crisscrossing scars shining in the dim light. Draco moved up and down moving against Harry like he was a pole. The brunette pushed his torso forward and let his hand slide down the alabaster back as he stood back up slowly ass firmly against Harry's arousal.

Draco was turned around sharply and hungry lips crashed into his own devouring him. Harry nipped his lower lip causing a breathy sound to escape, before pulling away and pulling the blonde away. Harry led Draco up a staircase next to the bar and into a room down the hall. As soon as they entered the blonde was pushed into a wall. Lips and teeth found his collarbone and Draco whimpered as his man marked him and claimed him.

"You minx, you always like to tease. Is this how you wanted me to give you a baby is that it?" Harry growled into his skin, making the blonde shiver. Harry took a pink nub into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it in rapid succession, kneading the other between his rough fingers.

"Harry" Draco breathed.

"Is that what you want love, do you want me to fuck a child into you?" Draco nodded. God he was horny, fuck he had been trying to get him to do this for years and teasing him where they reunited seemed to have done the trick. Harry ripped open the jeans around Draco's hips and pulled them off taking Draco into his mouth at once. A groan ripped from the man's mouth as he was surrounded by the heat of Harry's mouth. Harry hollowed his cheeks and ripped the jeans off. He releases Draco and hooked an arm around his waist. Pulling him into a bruising kiss.

The pair moved to the bed in the centre of the room. The large tanned man pressed his husband into the white cotton duvet. The pale man's skin was cool to the touch and he whimpered as the large body pulled away. Draco watched his love as he stripped through half lidded eyes. Harry crossed his arms and ripped his shirt off revealing an expanse of muscled chest and stomach. Scars were obvious on his chest, arms and sides. The black ink of the tattoos covering his arms and shoulders begged for Draco to trace them. Harry stepped out of his trousers before taking Draco's erection back into his mouth. He cried out.

Pale fingers laced into a head of messy black hair as he groaned. Moving up and down he sucked and licked, paying special attention to the rim of the cock head making Draco pant loudly. Tan hands pushed creamy thighs apart and Harry released Draco and whispered a spell. Draco felt a slick finger enter him and start moving in and out. "Harry more." He moaned as the single digit brushed his prostate. Harry obliged and added a second finger. Draco felt himself stretch with the familiar action. "Harry kiss me." Draco felt his lips covered and he opened to Harry. Their tongues fought together, licking, exploring and teeth nipping at swollen lips. Harry cursed and stood up. His large prick was weeping, pre-cum glistening on the foreskin wrapped around the painfully red head. Harry stroked himself with his lubed hand as he watched Draco pull his legs up and present himself to Harry.

"I'm going to show you who you belong to love. No one else gets to touch you, to fuck you." Harry lined himself up and pushed into Draco bracing above him. Draco keened. After all this time his husband was still very large in him and merlin he loved it. Once Harry's hips were seated against Draco ass Harry locked their gazes. Green eyes held all of the love and possessiveness Draco wanted to see, his silver eyes must have betrayed this because Harry pulled out and thrust back in sharply. Draco let sound rip from his throat and he dug his short nails into the brunette as he was fucked.

Harry kept a murderous tempo, Draco met the trusts when he could and bit and licked at the tattooed skin above him. "Fuck Dray you are as tight as you were the first time." Harry panted into his shoulder.

"Potter you better give me what I want." Draco bit through the pleasure. He wanted to start a family, he had been taking male fertility potions for 2 years now and Harry kept backing out last minute. That is why Draco had resorted to taunting.

Harry pulled out flipped Draco onto his knees and thrust back in. Draco screamed Harry's name as Harry battered into his prostate. Harry hooked his arms around the pale chest and pulled him up so Draco's back was pressed against Harry's chest as he fucked into him. Teeth scrapped his neck and shoulder as he clutched to the inked arms and chanted brokenly his lover's name. Draco gasped as Harry grabbed his neglected cock and started to stroke. Harry was losing it and he was groaning into Draco's back. Draco felt the coil in his stomach tighten. Draco began to call out Harry's name as he hit his sweet spot again, hard.

A moan ripped through Draco as he came over Harry's hand and his stomach. Harry cried out brokenly as Draco tightened around him causing him to release, emptying himself into his husband. They knelt there panting. Harry's heaving breath tickled Draco's neck and the blonde would have fallen if it had not been for Harry wrapped around him. Kisses were pressed to his neck and under his ear. "I love you." Draco pulled both of them down to the bed.

"I love you too. Thank you." Harry pulled out of him and rolled Draco under him. He stared into Draco's eyes.

"I am sorry it took me 2 years to commit to it. I'll make sure we get the baby you have been wanting." Harry kissed him softly, Draco responded moving languidly.

"Good, but in the mean time I am now very tired and Blaise is going to wake us up as soon as he knows we stole his room." Harry stood up and retrieved his wand he spelled the duvet and Draco's skin clean before pointing his wand at the door.

"He will have fun with that." Harry grinned and slipped under the covers. Draco joined him and curled into Harry. He pressed a kiss to Harry's chest as he passed out.

He stared at the potion on the counter. He had just taken the test and he still had another couple minutes before the results showed. Harry was at work, the dragons had needed more attending and Charlie was away with his wife. Draco sat on the wooden chest at the foot of their bed trying to distract himself from the potion that he could see through the open bathroom door.

He had been feeling nauseous and he had a really good feeling. He was hoping that he was right but couldn't watch in case he was wrong. He stared at the woven maroon rug. He decided to get up and make the bed. Pulling the navy comforter into place over the white pillows and putting the lube back in the nightstand. He picked up loose articles of clothing that Harry left around. Finally, he wanted to look. He stood eyes pointedly away from where the potion was. He heard footsteps.

Harry walked into the bathroom and closed the door before Draco could talk himself into looking. He sat back down and waited. Harry opened the door one hand behind his back. "What colour is positive?" He asked straight faced.

"Blue is positive." Harry sat next to him and grabbed his chin. Harry looked calm and confident. His eyes steadying Draco's own whirlwind of emotion.

"Looks like we are starting that family you have been wanting." Harry kissed him. Draco's eyes were wide and he pulled the potion out of Harry's hand and sure enough it was bright blue. Draco hooked his husband's waist and kissed him hard. Harry let a hand settle on Draco's abdomen. "I love you Dray, I can't wait to meet them."

Draco was grinning like an idiot. "I am glad you want them now." Harry's head shook.

"I just wasn't ready before. It may have taken me five years but I am ready." Draco kissed him again.

"I love you." He beamed.

"I love you too, always." Harry whispered kissing Draco.

 **Review if you want more? Please =]**


End file.
